What Would You Do For Love?
by lycantora
Summary: It's been about 30 years since the battle with Hades. Bo and Lauren are married and everything has finally fallen into place. Until tragedy strikes. Come with me on a journey through their past and present as the pair fight against the world once more. With no solid enemy will Bo still prevail? Doccubus pairing.


"It's okay, honey." Lauren urges her to understand.

"No, it's not." Tears fall freely from the eyes of Bo Dennis as she sits over her one true love's Hospital bed.

 **Flashback**

Bo peeks around the door and into her bedroom where the love of her sits on the bed, staring at her hands. She feels the weight of the little box in her palm and can't help the grin lighting up her face. The pale blonde locks catch the afternoon sun as one Dr. Lauren Lewis patiently awaits her surprise.

Several years had passed since the final fight with Hades. Lauren had worked painstakingly every single day to extend her lifespan and it seemed to have worked. On top of that, as a thanks for saving the world, many of the world's top Fae doctors had banded together on Bo's behalf.

For the past year, with one injection per month, Bo had fed on Lauren alone and was not just surviving but thriving. She wanted so badly to marry Lauren but refused to do so while she fed on other people. Now that her year is up and she can prove, scientifically, that she can thrive on Lauren alone, she will do just that.

She walks into the room and slips the velvet-lined box into her back pocket. Lauren looks up at her and smiles that smile that melts Bo's heart. She pulls the manilla envelope from her jacket pocket and hands it to Lauren, who has no idea that she hasn't been sleeping with anyone else.

"Bo, I know your physical results. I gave you this physical." A lustful look clouds her eyes and she runs a fingertip up Bo's jawline. "Remember?"

"Oh, I remember just fine, Doctor Lewis." Bo smiles her most flirtatious smile and grabs Lauren's hand, giving her a gentle pulse, coaxing a sigh from her sexy doctor. "And what did that physical say?"

"Your latest physical-" She pulls the papers from the envelope, now in full doctor mode. "-states that you are in peak physical conditions. All hormone levels, chemical ratios, and other physical aspects are perfect."

"And what does that have to do with my feeding pattern?" She releases Lauren's hand, knowing that it's a touchy subject.

"It proves that you're feeding amply." A pained look comes over her eyes and it hurts Bo's heart. But she knows that what she's about to say will take that pain away.

"And what would you say if, hypothetically speaking, of course, a succubus with these levels was only feeding on one person? On one human person?" Lauren's head jerks up and she stares into her lover's eyes, wondering why she would hurt her this way.

"I'd say it's all but impossible." Her eyes glisten with unshed tears and Bo cups her face in her hands.

"Lauren, honey, I haven't been with anyone but you in over a year." The blonde's eyes go wide as she absorbs what her girlfriend has just said.

"Bo, that's not...what are you...there's no way." A hope shines in her eyes that makes Bo the happiest woman alive.

"It's true honey. I've not been with anyone else. And you just said yourself that all of my...things are perfect. I'm thriving, Lauren. On just you." She stares into her lover's eyes, knowing just how much this will mean to her.

"Bo..." Tears of joy stream down the blonde's face as she throws her arms around her love's neck.

Bo laughs as Lauren practically tackles her to the floor. She gives into the fall and wraps her arms around Lauren's waist. Despite everything that has happened, this is exactly where she wants to be.

She buries her face in Lauren's golden locks and inhales the smell that is so totally Lauren. Sweet vanilla with a hint of disinfectant. This sweet, brilliant woman would be her one and only for the rest of her life. Bo ignores the pang in her heart at that thought and kisses Lauren's temple.

 **End Flashback**

Lauren watches Bo sleep with one arm under her head on the mattress. _My beautiful succubus._ She smiles a sad smile as a tear streaks silently down her cheek before falling into her lap.

She drops her head and stares at her lap, her golden tresses seemingly shielding her from the world. How could it have come to this? Everything was so wonderful. They finally had everything they wanted. _Why did this happen?_

 **Flashback**

Lauren revels in the feeling of being in Bo's arms until Bo wrestles from underneath her. She looks up into the brown eyes that look into her very soul and takes the hand that's offered to her. The smile that she's given warms her entire body from the inside out.

"That doesn't end your surprise either. Now don't ask any questions, just follow me." Bo's smile is mischievous as she turns to lead Lauren from the room.

 _What more could there be?_

Lauren couldn't even begin to comprehend what more there was to offer her. Already Bo had given her the one thing in the world she wanted most; to feel like she was enough. She would definitely get the details later but for now she would enjoy the ride.

Lauren silently follows as Bo leads her out of the building and into her car. When Bo pulls off to the side of the road and pulls out a blindfold, Lauren raises an eyebrow. Bo laughs a whole hearted laugh and hands it to her.

"Nothing kinky. I just want you surprised." The grin she was sporting had Lauren agreeing.

Once the blindfold was securely in place, they were on the move again. Lauren didn't peak but she was keeping track of all the turns they were making. She smiled to herself when she noticed they were heading in the direction of Hecuba Prison. Fond, and terrifying, memories were flashing through her mind.

She couldn't ponder why Bo was taking her there of all places but Bo rarely did anything without some form of plan. Lauren mentally went through her current knowledge of Hecuba Prison. The facility was fully active though now taking all female prisoners of the area, not just light Fae.

She was wondering what reason Bo could possibly have for taking her there when they pulled through the gate. She let a smile part her lips as Bo got out and opened her door for her. She was expecting the blindfold to be removed but had no such luck.

"I imagine that big brain of yours has worked out where we are. But the surprise is inside so as Kenzi would say, 'Come on Hot Pants.'" Lauren couldn't help but smile at the familiar term of endearment as Bo led her to the entrance.

As Bo led her through what seemed like the entire facility, Lauren's heart was racing. Surprises weren't exactly her favorite thing in the world. The anxiety of not knowing what was to come might have been crippling if not for the hand that was holding hers.

Bo pulls Lauren to a stop as she tries to work out in her mind what's going on. Tentative hands reach up and arms wrap around her neck. She can vaguely make out the sounds of several people breathing.

"Before I take this blindfold off I just want to say that I love you, Lauren Lewis." Lauren can hear the tone of pure adoration in her voice and smiles softly.

"And I love you Bo Dennis." And she means it.

The warm arms leave her neck and a pair of large hands untie the blindfold. As the fabric falls, the scene around her comes into view. All the cells are empty and there are two guards standing off to the side. In front of her, under a large lighted trellis, stand all of the people she loves; Dyson and Kenzi stand side by side his arm around her shoulders and his spare hand holding his wife, Amalya's. Mark and Vex stand on the other side of Kenzi. Dagny stood beside Mark, who had a protective hand on her shoulder.

Lights and flowers hung everywhere, illuminating the scene around her. When her eyes traveled to Bo, directly in front of her on one knee, her heart was soaring Could this really be happening?

"Lauren Lewis, I love you. I've loved you since the moment we met. Even when you didn't have to, you did so much to help me that I will never be able to repay you for. Now that we both know that I can be with you and only you and being perfectly healthy, would you do me the honor of becoming Lauren Dennis?" Tears of joy misted Lauren's eyes as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a little box.

"Only you would propose to someone in a prison." Lauren throws her arms around Bo's neck, tackling her to the ground for the second time that day. "Of course I'll marry you!"

"You know, I could totally go for some shots." Lauren hears Kenzi say to Dyson.

"You can always go for shots Kenz." She hears Dyson laugh.

She tunes out the camaraderie and focuses solely on the love of her life. Mrs. Lauren Dennis. She loves the sound of that. She buries her face in Bo's neck and cries tears of pure joy.

 **End Flashback**

Bo wakes up with a start and looks at Lauren. The IV in her arm is providing her with a steady supply of pain medication and making a constant whirring sound. The tube wrapping around her face and providing her with oxygen fogs as she breathes. Overall, she doesn't look unhealthy. Bo, however, notices the slight hint of bags under her eyes, the way her bones protrude ever so slightly more than they used to, the smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

Bo kissed Lauren's forehead and grabbed her jacket before leaving. She was on a mission. One way or another, she was going to save her Lauren. First stop, the Dahl.


End file.
